A Different Future
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: Set AOTC to ROTS, prologue TPM. QuiGon lives but does not train Anakin with dire consequences Dun dun dun! AU. NO slash. Rated T for character death. this is my first fanfic so please review. i don't own anything! lol I decided to add an epilogue COMPLETE
1. Prologue

"The boy will be trained."

Qui-Gon Jinn heaved a sigh of relief when he heard these words, Anakin Skywalker was to become a Jedi Knight.

"But…" Qui-Gon's heart froze at that quiet word spoken by Mace Windu. But what? What was wrong? He looked at Mace expectantly.

"He will not be trained by you."

Qui-Gon stood alone in the Jedi Council Chamber, staring in disbelief at his friend, completely stunned at his words. "How can this be?" he, eventually, managed to stutter out.

"It is the will of the Force Qui-Gon. The boy will not be trained by you."

"Who then?"

"It is the will of the Force that the boy be trained by…" there was a slight pause.

"Who?" Qui-Gon demanded, his disbelief had turned to resentment which was quickly transforming to anger.

Mace seemed to sense this and replied reluctantly, "Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon stood, stunned for the second time that day. Without another word he stormed out of the Council Chamber and the Jedi temple for the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_10 years later …_

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over at his padawan. It was hard to believe that Anakin Skywalker would be twenty soon. They had been master and padawan for ten years now and were more like friends than teacher and student.

Neither of the two had quite gotten over the resignation of their friend and mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn. He had left after Obi-Wan passed the trials and was never heard of or seen again. It had hurt them both deeply. Now a new organisation was making its way in the galaxy, the CIS. This new organisation is being led by a former Jedi Master, Count Dooku who had a henchman to do his bidding at any time of night or day. He was a particular threat to the Jedi as it had been ascertained that this henchman is Force-sensitive.

It was thought that Dooku and his henchman could be responsible for this latest attempt on Senator Padme Amidala's life. That was where Obi-Wan and Anakin were headed.

Obi-Wan happened to know that Anakin was head over heals for this particular senator and his normal compassion failed him this time. "I bet you'll say something reeeaaally embarrassing."

Anakin turned to him, irritated and embarrassed. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Obi-Wan said this even though he had absolutely no clue but it was a pretty good guess considering his friend's track record. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, Anakin picked up on his lie and said smugly, "No you don't! I can tell."

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Oh, real mature."

Obi-Wan, who had turned towards the wall of the turbo lift, continued to sulk.

"I don't believe this; you're supposed to be the mature one out of the two of us."

Obi-Wan continued to stare at the wall.

"Obi, I'm sorry…"

Obi-Wan turned around and looked at him searchingly. "Really?"

"Yeah." A brief pause. "Sorry that you're a jerk!"

Anakin was to busy laughing to see the hand coming at him at an incredible speed, only to be stopped by the doors opening and Jar Jar Binks jumping in with them and wrapping them in a huge hug that left them both gasping for breathe.

They were then promptly hauled out the turbo lift by an ecstatic Jar Jar. "Senator, Senator! They Jedi is here!"

Senator Padme Amidala appears from an inside room with an impassive mask on here face that was quickly wiped away, upon the sight of two dishevelled Jedi held motionless in Jar Jar's arms, by a smile.

"Master Jedi. I was not expecting you to make such a dramatic entrance."

To which Obi-Wan's reply was, "I can assure you senator, neither was I."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Geonosis …_

_Obi-Wan's cell._

"This is all a mistake. I'm sure I can procure your release from this situation."

Obi-Wan just looked at Dooku for a long moment before replying, "What would I have to do in return for your procuring my release?"

"Nothing but assist me in defeating the Sith and bringing peace to the galaxy once and for all."

Dooku said this in the most sincere manner that Obi-Wan could not tell if he was joking or not. He finally settled for, "Do you realize how hollow and arrogant your words sound?"

Dooku seemed to realize that this was Obi-Wan's refusal to his offer and so tried again to persuade him with the words, "The senate is ruled by a Sith, Obi-Wan. By staying with the Jedi you are merely placing yourself perfectly to be used as his puppet." When Obi-Wan appeared unmoved by the revelation he continued, "I'm sure you've heard of my henchman. If you join me you could meet him and you would be reacquainted with an old friend."

At this comment, he received a reaction. "If you think for one second that my curiosity has that great a hold on me then you are gravely mistaken."

With the words, "It may be difficult to secure your release," Dooku swept out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R+R. Some people will be dying soon I promise. Next chapter – the clone wars and Dooku's mysterious henchman. Dun dun dun


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A few months later, sometime between AOTC and ROTS, on some Force-forsaken planet in the outer rim._

Anakin glanced over at the sleeping form of his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and sighed. He looked so peaceful, but Anakin knew from hard experience that the slight twitching of his eyebrows indicated that he was having a nightmare. _Composed even in his sleep, that was Obi-Wan Kenobi_, Anakin thought wryly. They were on their way to another battle that held the fate of the galaxy in the outcome, as usual. And, as usual, both Obi-Wan and Anakin were under a lot of stress.

He reached over and gently shook his master awake. Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and focused on his Padawan, "What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare." Anakin could guess rather well what the nightmare had entailed. Obi-Wan's friend, Siri Tachi had been killed a month or so ago and her death sat heavily on Obi-Wan's soul. He still grieved for her loss. Anakin hated to think what would have happened had he not been there. It took him down a dark path. Thankfully, Obi-Wan chose this moment to speak.

"Is there any more information on the Sep. battalion situated on Ereht Si Nogiuq?"

"No there isn't. All we know is that the Seps are at least three thousand in strength, while we are only three hundred. They are led by a mysterious being that is under the orders of Dooku."

"What do we know about this being?"

"We know that whoever this being is, they're male. So that rules out Ventress. Skorr, Vos, Grievous and Durge are all accounted for and any others are accounted for as well. There's only one person that this being could be and that is Dooku's henchman."

"Ooooh, scary."

"You're just scared 'cause he's probably better then you."

"Not likely."

Their friendly banter soon descended into a childish wrestling match on the floor with more hair pulling and name-calling rather than anything else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Planet side…_

The battle was now in full swing, with both sides beating the living daylights out of each other. Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the entire battlefield and in that instant Anakin Skywalker lost track of his master. The last he saw of Obi-Wan Kenobi was his back disappearing into the approaching cloud of dust. Anakin Skywalker couldn't help but feel that this would be the last time he would ever see Obi-Wan Kenobi alive…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice little cliffhanger. Review and I will post more, as I already have it written. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Republic base camp…_

Anakin was frantically searching through the camp. He had already gone to the command centre and then to the med centre and he was now on his way to the common cafeteria. That is, of course, he was intercepted by another Jedi.

"Anakin!" Anakin turned and bowed at the sound of Jedi Knight, Garen Muln's voice.

"What is it Master Garen?" he asked respectively even though he was impatient to continue with his search for Obi-Wan.

"I've been talking to some of the men and none of them saw Obi-Wan come back. I'm sorry, Anakin, but we have to accept the possibility that he was captured."

"I noticed that you didn't say the possibility that he's dead."

"Anakin, he's my friend. I would sense it if he had been killed, and so would you. You know that."

"I know, but I'm really worried."

"Go get some rest and we can talk in the morning. Besides, this is Obi-Wan that we're talking about, he'll probably have escaped and made his way back here by then." This was said in an attempt to lighten Anakin's mood but did nothing of the sort.

The only reply that Garen received was, "I hope so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later…_

Obi-Wan awoke to a throbbing in the back of his head. He quickly used the Force to ascertain if he was injured. Thankfully he was not seriously injured, just a bump on the back of his head and a lot of small cuts and bruises all over his body.

Slowly he opened his eyes but the small amount of light in the room seemed to burn so he quickly shut them again but not before a quiet groan escaped his lips.

Footsteps approached and a droid appeared overhead. Obi-Wan suddenly realized that he was lying on a bunk of some sort in a medical centre. This time he groaned whole-heartedly.

The droid disappeared and said, although Obi-Wan could not ascertain what or whom the statement was directed to, "Lord Sanguis, the prisoner is awake."

Now Obi-Wan could feel another presence in the room, one that was familiar but alien at the same time. Obi-Wan could not think of who it might be until the man spoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another cliffhanger. Mwuha ha ha ha ha ha cough, cough. I will update soon if I get reviews.


	5. Chapter 4

Chelsie Joy Jinn - You got it right and sorry but I have horrible plans for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"Obi-Wan, I expected you to put up at least some resistance." The voice was smooth and female, a voice that Obi-Wan recognised instantly.

"Ventress? We thought you were on Yteewt."

"I was, but I was called here because the person in command here was needed elsewhere."

Changing the subject, Obi-Wan said, "Is this going to be like Jabiim and then Rattatak?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet."

"Well decide quickly because Anakin will be coming for me soon."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then did the wall explode, revealing none other then Anakin Skywalker, Garen Muln and a whole battalion of clones.

Obi-Wan looked smugly at a shocked Ventress, "What did I tell you?"

Once the words had left Obi-Wan's lips Ventress turned and fled, ultimately escaping the justice system of Anakin Skywalker, something Obi-Wan would not wish upon, even, the infamous Lord Sidious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short chapter because the next one jumps, but don't worry, I'll update as usual. Thanks to the people who review. I love you guys. starts sobbing uncontrollably on a random's shoulder. : )


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Anakin Skywalker had been knocked out of the fight for the time being and watched as Mace and Palpatine battled it out, before racing to catch up to them where they were fighting near Palpatine's huge window.

Everything seemed to go black for an instance, until Anakin turned and saw the hand lying near his feet, the lightsaber still gripped within. Falling to his knees he asked, "What have I done?"

"You have fulfilled your destiny, my young apprentice."

These words made an impact on Anakin and he immediately responded, "I pledge myself to the order of the Sith and all of their teachings."

"Good. You will, hereby, be known as Darth Vaaadeerr." The last word was dragged out by Palpatine's damaged vocal chords.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"You must go to the Jedi Temple and deal with the treasonous Jedi."

"It will be done, my Lord." As Vader turned to leave, he suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force. It took him a minute to locate its source, but when he did, he turned to the man before him in blind rage. He had lied. He could not save Padme. He deserved to pay for his betrayal.

With those thoughts, Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, joined the Force.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered his master's private chambers. He could only sense one presence behind the door and this presence was extremely satisfied. _He must know. He must have sensed it, _he thought.

What awaited him on the other side of the door was a shock. There, in the middle of the room stood Anakin Skywalker, and upon seeing the new arrival, his Force signature no longer radiated satisfaction; instead, it radiated anger and hate.

He realised that Skywalker must have sensed his wife's passing. He then realised that Skywalker knew that he was responsible.

Within the next second, Darth Vader claimed his second victim, former henchman to Count Dooku, presently orphaned apprentice to Darth Sidious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader stood in a room that held two of his first three victims. He knelt beside the second one, the one who had killed his wife, and drew the hood back. He gasped in surprise, for he was looking into the face of none other then …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See you all in our next instalment. I am such a tease. Anyone who can't figure out the end of that sentence needs to seriously consider seeing a brain doctor. One person guessed it after the first chapter was up. : )


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anakin Skywalker had been knocked out of the fight for the time being and watched as Mace and Palpatine battled it out, before racing to catch up to them where they were fighting near Palpatine's huge window.

Everything seemed to go black for an instance, until Anakin turned and saw the hand lying near his feet, the lightsaber still gripped within. Falling to his knees he asked, "What have I done?"

"You have fulfilled your destiny, my young apprentice."

These words made an impact on Anakin and he immediately responded, "I pledge myself to the order of the Sith and all of their teachings."

"Good. You will, hereby, be known as Darth Vaaadeerr." The last word was dragged out by Palpatine's damaged vocal chords.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"You must go to the Jedi Temple and deal with the treasonous Jedi."

"It will be done, my Lord." As Vader turned to leave, he suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force. It took him a minute to locate its source, but when he did, he turned to the man before him in blind rage. He had lied. He could not save Padme. He deserved to pay for his betrayal.

With those thoughts, Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, joined the Force.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered his master's private chambers. He could only sense one presence behind the door and this presence was extremely satisfied. _He must know. He must have sensed it, _he thought.

What awaited him on the other side of the door was a shock. There, in the middle of the room stood Anakin Skywalker, and upon seeing the new arrival, his Force signature no longer radiated satisfaction; instead, it radiated anger and hate.

He realised that Skywalker must have sensed his wife's passing. He then realised that Skywalker knew that he was responsible.

Within the next second, Darth Vader claimed his second victim, former henchman to Count Dooku, presently orphaned apprentice to Darth Sidious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader stood in a room that held two of his first three victims. He knelt beside the second one, the one who had killed his wife, and drew the hood back. He gasped in surprise, for he was looking into the face of none other then …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See you all in our next instalment. I am such a tease. Anyone who can't figure out the end of that sentence needs to seriously consider seeing a brain doctor. One person guessed it after the first chapter was up. : )


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Darth Vader found himself staring into the dead eyes of …

Qui-Gon Jinn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_About 1 standard hour later._

Obi-Wan looked out the door and almost fell over backwards. Marching towards the Temple were a few whole battalions of clone troopers, lead by Anakin Skywalker. He watched them for a few seconds, taking in the dangerously determined features of his former Padawan. _Oh, not good._ With this thought he hit the emergency evacuate button, which signalled all Padawans an initiates to evacuate with a select number of Jedi Knights and Masters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Excerpt from the journal of Mykal Skcos._

Less then fifteen minutes after the evac was sounded did the attack begin. I'm just glad that we had everyone standing by and they only took twenty minutes to evac. We who were left behind were left to defend the temple, our home.

There were just so many clones, and then they had Skywalker leading them. The thing is, that Skywalker went straight for Obi-Wan, not too surprising, really. Their battle was spectacular, what I caught of it anyway. I didn't get to watch carefully because I was getting plenty of lightsaber practice, and did I mention I was able to practice my linguistic skills as well. Some of the other masters were not impressed, not that I care.

I was only really able to watch the end of their duel, when most of the clones had been defeated. It was really weird.

They managed to get themselves into a saber lock and were both staring defiantly at each other, when they seemed to come to a mutual understanding. Obi-Wan was the first to break the spell, by flipping backwards onto the balcony overhead. He was balanced on the rail and called down to Skywalker, "It's over, I have the high ground!" Only to be answered coldly with, "You underestimate my power!"

With that he flipped hight into the air and came down on Obi-Wan with his blade angled towards Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan did the only thing one can do in this particular situation, he angled his blade towards Skywalker's chest.

They met and stood with their blades sticking out the other side of each other's chests. Then, slowly they toppled forward, off the balcony towards the ground below.

They bounced.

Then their bodies disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!!

I hope you have enjoyed my very first fan fiction. Thank-you to all who read and reviewed this story. See you next time.

Darth Elmoslayer : )


	9. Epilogue

I would like to apologise to anyone who read the old Author's Note at the beginning. This chapter was originally posted as a companion piece but nobody reviewed so I deleted it and added it on the end of this. :) It has been ages and I never felt like changing the A/N but I have finally gotten round to it. :)

I don't own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing and twisting it.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The falling sensation was one that I didn't expect. At least I didn't expect it to last that long.

I saw the man falling beside I, Anakin Skywalker. I took a second to reflect on our relationship. We had come from rivals, to master and apprentice, to best friends, to brothers, to enemies and finally, in the last few minutes, suicide buddies.

_How odd, _I thought vaguely, as I fell. I could feel the fiery heat of the saber hole in my gut. Anakin bore a similar wound. We had come to an agreement. During the battle, we had looked into each other's eyes and seen the aching desire to die, to be at peace, once and for all. Palpatine was dead. The Chosen One was the last of the Sith. The Force would be balanced.

Death. That single word held so much comfort for me at that point.

The ground was hard, and it did not yield.

'I could see blood on the ground around me. It was not just Anakin's blood, but mine also. For a second there, I floated, above everything, and was at peace.

It's funny how the moon burns.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That last bit was an indirect quoting of the play 'Juice'. I don't know who it was written by but they performed it at school. LOL. I just thought it was really cool. Sorry if I upset anybody but that's the way it goes.

Please review!


End file.
